hypotheticalcitiescountriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom of Isla Guata (10000 BC: Isla Guata)
the '''Kingdom of Isla Guata '''was a island-nation, it was a total monarchy between 1396 and 1967, however...the final queen made it a constitutional monarchy until she was overthrown and killed in 1971. Afterwards the Islamic Republic of Isla Guata would take power until it was invaded by Italy, Spain and the Vatican in a joint invasion led by the Vatican after they discovered the government was prosecuting Catholics and killing them. History Early history In around 960 BC, humans arrived in Isla Guata, the Guatan people were very unique and by 945 BC, all 450 islands in the Isla Guata island chain were ruled by 4 separate tribes. These tribes where the Pontaic, Kaski, Noan, and Andki. The tribes mostly remained uncivilized, however...in 750 BC, a landbridge formed between Iberia and Isla Guata, giving the Iberian peoples a chance to move onto Isla Guata. The first Iberian peoples would arrive in 565 BC, leading to widespread conflict throughout the islands, by 345 BC, Isla Guata's natives had moved to a island off the coast and Iberian's settled in all across the islands. In 250 BC, the landbridge was cut off, leaving Isla Guata as we know it. In 19 BC, the last part of Iberia not conquered by the Romans was conquered, the Iberian people on the islands would unite to prevent a Roman invasion, however...when Rome fell in 1000, the islands disunited...not only that, but the old natives began burning towns and killing hundreds, leading to another war with the Iberian's to wipe the Guatan people out once and for all. In 1035, the final Guatan people evacuated the island, never to return home. In 1150, over 90 kingdoms where spread all over the islands, leading to the second (this time de-facto) unification of the islands, the Confederation of Isla Guata...the confederation fell apart however and fell to history in 1225. Formation In 1330, King Mendo I of Sata declared he would unite the entire island chain in 60 years, the Kingdom of Sata would invade 17 other nations by 1365 before Mendo I died, leading to Mendo II taking power on June 3, 1366 (first exact date in Guatan history). He would finish it off in 1396 and form the Kingdom of Isla Guata, with him as the only figure of power. Post-formation In 1406, Mendo II would die with only a daughter, therefore...sometime in 1407, Queen Barbera would be crowned. She would better relations with France and that is about it, she would involve Isla Guata in the Reconquista in 1431, however...she would die with no heir to the throne in 1448, leading to the 1448 Isla Guata constitutional crisis, after 2 years with no monarch, her closest relative was found in France and brought back to Isla Guata, ending the crisis on October 19, 1451 with the inauguration of King Alfonso, He would continue to involve Isla Guata in the Reconquista until it ended in 1492, he would continue to support the French until 1506 when he died. After that, the nation would be in the Protestant Reformation on the side of the Catholic Church under King Borredan I, however...Borredan would allow religious freedom in the nation in 1537, leading to massive amounts of refugees wanting to escape prosecution. He would die in 1578 however. The Habsburgs would take power in the nation afterwards. Under King Francis I, the nation would undergo a massive reformation, basically becoming a part of Austria by 1600. It would remove religious freedom in 1607, trapping thousands of non-Catholics inside of it. In 1618 Francis would die, leaving King Francis II to take power, he would declare the nation a neutral nation. And so it was, in 1657, Francis II would abdicate, leaving Queen Sofia I in charge of the nation until she died in 1700, in 1701, King Joseph would be crowned, and begin colonizing some of not yet-colonized South and North America, including Guatan Canada...however, in 1709, it would sell the land to Britain, it would become neutral again, King Joseph would die on July 3, 1758...leading to King William taking power in 1759, he would continue on Joseph's ideas until Napoleon invaded the nation as a naval base in 1805, William would be executed by the French army in 1806. With no king until France surrendered in 1813, in 1813, King Francis III would take power and lead the nation until 1877, King Francis IV would then take power until 1908 when he abdicated. With the abdication of Francis IV ended the Habsburgs control over Isla Guata, also ending the Guatan golden age. Therefore a new royal family would take power in 1909, King Jose would be crowned on July 3, 1909 and would also involve Isla Guata in World War I on the side of the Allies and in World War II also on the side of the Allies. He would die in 1965, and Queen Sofia II would take power until she was overthrown and killed in 1971, ending the kingdom. Egypt would invade a short-lived republic and install a puppet state so they can partially take over the Mediterranean.